


Of the night

by lexi_con



Series: Haiquest verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Haiquest AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began almost a year ago; Suga's mysterious visitor who came and swept him off his feet. </p><p>--------------<br/>Haikyuu Quest (Haiquest) inspired AU for fill of the prompt "Please stay" for anons on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the night

It began almost a year ago.

The mysterious visitor.

One hot summer night Suga had left his balcony door open to let air into his simple guild bedroom. Usually people didn’t do that, because thieves with eager fingers and the vermin of the nearby demon castle might creep inside, but Suga was a white mage and knew how to keep unwanted nightly company away. And his bedroom as in the middle of the Karasuno guild building, so few would dare to come near anyway.

But the thing is.

Someone did.

Suga had always been a heavy sleeper, but even he would wake up at the loud snap inside his head when the barrier that protected his balcony was destroyed. Or, not destroyed, it merely gave way to whoever it was that set foot within it, someone with great power. Ready to yell and cast a binding spell, Suga sat up in his bed quickly. He had startled the intruder, who yelped indignantly and asked if he had come to Karasuno’s guild. When Suga answered yes, suspiciously, the dark figure had stopped for a second before rushing out the door again, disappearing into the dark of the night before Suga even had the chance to throw his blankets off himself.

Everyone told him to be careful and sleep with his balcony locked, which he did. For a few nights at least.

Not even a week later Suga opened his balcony, because it was so  _bloody hot._  He did make sure to make a slightly more powerful barrier though.

But again the visitor came. This time though he stayed on the balcony, peeking inside from behind the curtain when Suga pretended to sleep.

Suga had planned to catch his unwelcome visitor off guard, but nothing happened, both were quiet and one didn’t even know the other was awake! All night the intruder stood at the balcony; sighing and probably fiddling with his clothes or the curtains from what Suga could hear. But just as the first signs of the sun nearing the horizon the man disappeared.

Needless to say Suga was quite cranky the next day.

And the few days after that. Why? Because how can you relax and sleep when you have some unknown entity staring at you from your balcony?

So after a week of mostly sleepless nights, Suga spoke up.

"If you’re gonna steal something please just hurry up and do it so I can sleep, please."

The man at the balcony had jerked in surprise, even letting out a small noise.

"I’m not here to steal," the intruder said, and Suga realized how nice his voice sounded, even to his tired ears.

"Then why are you creeping around on my balcony every single night? Are you a stalker?" Suga had almost laughed when the person gasped in offence.

"I’m no _stalker_!” he protested indignantly.

"Well if you are no thief, stalker or murderer, why are you here?" Suga had rubbed his eyes, expecting them to be so used to the dark that he could make out his mysterious not-stalker’s features, but the darkness was too thick.

"How do you know I’m not here to kill you?" the intruder challenged.

"A killer might observe their target, but not seven days in a row, on the victim’s balcony while sighing like an unhappy puppy," Suga noticed that the intruder had taken offence yet again at the accusation.

"I’m not a puppy! And no killer at that," the intruder had huffed.

"Then why  _are_ you staring at me for hours on end every night?”

That had shut the intruder up, and after staying silent for a minute, he left without a word.

The mysterious visitor didn’t come back. Or at least, Suga didn’t think so until he by accident woke up one night because of an owl that landed on his balcony railing. It had carried a letter from a friend in the neighbouring town and Suga was about to just take the letter and go inside again, when he had noticed a dark figure on the opposite rooftop.

With a sigh, Suga had called, “don’t stalkers ever sleep?”

"I’m not a stalker!" the figure had protested loudly.

"Then come inside instead, staring at someone sleeping from outside their window is kind of a stalker hobby," back then Suga had no idea why he invited his visitor inside; maybe because he thought the figure needed a friend, maybe because he wanted to find out just why he was being so obstinate.

Either way, they became friends.

From the moment the sun stopped illuminating the world and until Suga felt so drowsy he could barely keep his eyes open they talked. At first it had been stiff and awkward, but when Suga found out that his new friend showed interest in his magic it became easier. Sometimes they even stayed up until the birds started to chirp in the forest and it was time for the unknown person to leave.

He was peculiar, the intruder. He didn’t say his name, only requesting to be called “your majesty”, which Suga only did half heartedly at best and ironically at worst. Another thing was that he never let Suga illuminate the room and never came by on nights that the moon lit up the town in place of the sun. He had explained that it was because he was so devilishly handsome Suga would die just from seeing his face, but Suga had just laughed and accepted the oddity even if it meant limiting them to talking.

The last thing was that was strange was how the Intruder (with a capital i since that was what Suga called him for the most part by now) never wanted to touch. Sometimes Suga could have sworn the darkness shifted and that a hand reached for his, or the few times he and the Intruder had been sitting close enough to feel each other’s body heat, but no touch would come. Suga was content. For a while.

He respected that the Intruder didn’t want to be seen, and he figured that maybe his guest simply didn’t have  a name or for some reason couldn’t tell him. That was all fine. The non touching though, was not.

Over the months that the Intruder had come to visit Suga had started to enjoy the company, so much that the highlight of his day was when he could finally return to his room the moment the world darkened and find his friend waiting for him. He dreaded the full moon like an unwilling werewolf and in vain tried to get the intruder to come by on those nights as well. Wanting to spend more time together, being closer, falling even more in love than he already had.

By the time the first snow fell, Suga confessed his feelings and begged for the Intruder to touch him, if he felt the same.

"Don’t you understand this is why I haven’t touched you?" the Intruder had whispered against Suga’s lips before their first kiss, "if I start, I won’t be able to stop."

When the Intruder kissed him, Suga filled with warmth and fluttery feelings, easily yielding to the larger man that pushed him to his bed.

Suga was never allowed to touch, his hands were always forced against the mattress by a strong but gentle grip. It was frustrating, but when the Intruder laced their fingers together as they came undone Suga forgot all about it.

When spring came around Suga was ready to tell his guild about his lover, but his suggestion was met with anger. Or maybe not anger, but fear and uncertainty. Suga insisted, the Intruder said he didn’t even know his face; how could he possibly introduce him as his lover?

After that, the Intruder left.

The full moon came and went. Suga sat on his balcony every night until the sun’s rays blinded him. He tried calling out, even trying to appeal to “his majesty”. No one answered him. Suga wept.

So now, almost a year after their first meeting, Suga stood on his balcony again, for what he had promised himself to be the last time. It had been a month. If the Intruder didn’t come today Suga would give up and try to move on.

The spring air was starting to smell of summer; sweet flowers and wet grass. The morning dew was gathering on the flowers on his balcony, while the birds started singing to wake up the sun.

Suga released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and pushed himself away from the railing, about to head inside when he caught the glimpse of a dark figure on the opposite rooftop.

Believing his eyes were playing tricks on his wishful mind, Suga rubbed away the wetness in his eyes and turned around, determined to close this chapter of his life.

Until he heard a soft rustling and felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, locking him into place.

Taking a sharp breath, Suga doesn’t dare to say anything.

"I wanted to see you," the soft tenor of the Intruder,  _his_  Intruder, whispers into his ear, “I missed you.”

Suga feels tears stinging his eyes, but he fights them.

"You do?" Suga said bitterly, "you were the one who left."

"I know," the Intruder doesn’t try to sugarcoat or romanticize his absence, merely confirms.

"Why?" Suga bit out.

"Because I want too much," the Intruder pressed his lips to Suga’s neck as he spoke, at the same odd angle he always did when he did it from behind.

"Too much?" Suga should be angry at himself, because he so easily let the Intruder kiss his skin, even craning his neck to make it easier.

"I want all of you," the Intruder’s lips were moving faster, hotter, mouthing over Suga’s pulse and nipping at his jaw, "and I want you to have all of me."

Suga moaned, leaning into his lover, fists clenching at his sides.

Suddenly, the Intruder stopped, pulling away from the lovebite he had started right under Suga’s ear.

"I-I cant," he hissed, more to himself than Suga. He started backing away, but in an act of desperation Suga grabbed hold of the other’s arm, refusing to let go.

"Please, stay," Suga turned his head, trying to look into the intruder’s eyes despite the darkness.

The intruder gently, slowly, reached up to cup Suga’s face, stroking his cheek with a calloused thumb. “If I do you won’t love me anymore,” the Intruder said sadly, leaning his forehead to Suga’s.

"Why do you say that?" Suga gritted out despite his throat and nose starting to clog up, "I don’t care if you’re ugly or has scars or whatever it is that you want to hide!"

The Intruder laughed, “I assure you, I’m not ugly. Like I said, I’m devilishly handsome.”

"Then stay. Show me," Suga begged, placing his hand over the other’s, "please."

"If that’s what you wish," the Intruder gave in, bumping his chin forward in a kiss, "but then this will be the last time we will meet."

"It doesn’t have to be!" Suga hissed against the other’s lips before kissing him fiercely. He curled his fingers around the wrists of his Intruder, reciting the spell to bind them together in his head while he distracted the other with nips and gasps.

When he was done Suga let himself get engulfed by the kiss, tilting his head and moaning in response to what his Intruder was doing to him. He pressed forward, pushing the other up against the railing as he licked inside Suga’s mouth like he had been starving for the taste.

Suga had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but before long he could feel the first rays of sun hit his face and light up the world beyond his eyelids.

With his heart pounding, Suga slowly pulled away from the lips he’d come to know so well and opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the light.

At first, all he saw was deep, brilliant red. For a second he didn’t realize what he was looking at until thick lashes fluttered in a blink. In the middle of the blood coloured pools black, not entirely round pupils stared back at him. Suga stood stunned, captivated by the beauty until he noticed the strands of brown hair that fell in between the amazing eyes. Blinking, Suga’s gaze lifted to the swirly hair, about to silently comment to himself that he’d like to run his fingers through it when he noticed  _something else_  that was  _already in it_.

Two pointy, wrapped horns were poking out from the Intruder’s head.

Speechless, Suga stood gaping, trying to remember words.

"Tha…y—wha—," all he tried to say was cut short as he shook his head to tear his eyes away from the horns and take in the Intruder’s entire face. Suga reached out, running his fingers over the strong jawline, high cheekbones and a round tipped nose, all coming together to make a familiar face.

"O-Oi… Oikawa T-Tooru," Suga breathed, "t-the demon king…"

The Intru—Oikawa—closed his shining eyes.

"Do you understand why I didn’t want you to see or touch me now?" Oikawa asked, carefully placing his hand over Suga’s to push it away from his cheek, "we can’t be together."

"Of course we can."

Suga said it quickly, before Oikawa had even finished. The demon stood dumbfounded at Suga’s scrunched up face.

"What? No," Oikawa’s brows drew together in a frown, "didn’t you hear yourself? I’m a demon, you’re human. We can’t be together."

"Are you going to kill me?" Suga asked sharply, making his lover jerk back.

"No!" Oikawa yelped in protest.

"Are you going to use me to bring about the end of the world?"

"What the—no! I’d never hurt you!" Oikawa mewled sadly, confused as to why he was even being asked these questions. He shut up though when both sides of his face were cupped by Suga’s hands.

"Do you love me?" Suga asked, voice calm and gentle as he squished Oikawa’s cheeks with the heels of his palms.

"More than anything else," Oikawa said, his words making Suga laugh when he said them so seriously while having his mouth forcibly pouting.

"Then there’s no problem!" Suga giggled and kissed the pudgy lips in front of him, much to the owner’s puzzlement.

"I’m a  _demon_ , there’s tons of problems!” Oikawa insisted.

"A demon you may be, but you are first and foremost my Intruder and stalker. I think that overrules such a petty detail," Suga let his hands slide back into Oikawa’s hair (that was rougher than he thought it’d be. He kind of liked that) and played with the strands at his nape.

"Suga—"

"And," Suga lowered his voice as he pulled the other closer, "you are also my lover."

Oikawa’s cheeks tinted pink as his hands settled on Suga’s waist. “Kou—

"Sugawara-san?"

Both Oikawa and Suga stiffened and turned to the neighbouring balcony where Kageyama was looking out, disbelief and confusion on his face.

"Oh Tobio-chan! So that was your room!" Oikawa laughed awkwardly as he tried to pry Suga away from him, unaware of the binding spell.

"Oi…kawa-san…" Kageyama frowned in his characteristic way, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah well, you see, I was going to play a prank on you, but I mistook the room and various circumstances led to our current position!" Oikawa smiled, a horribly fake one, but a smile nonetheless.

"So  _that’s_  why y—” Suga was unceremoniously shut up by a hand over his mouth.

"If you will excuse us, Tobio-chan," Oikawa quickly finished the conversation and walked Suga backwards into his room and shutting the door. "When did you place a binding spell on me?"

"When I was afraid you’d run away," Suga huffed as if he hadn’t done anything wrong.

"Well I guess you were a little justified in that," Oikawa nervously said before he jumped at the sound of a door slamming in the corridor outside, "but I’d appreciate it if you could release me before your entire guild storms your room to kill me."

"Actually, why don’t you take me to your castle? I’ve always been terribly curious about how it looks on the inside," Suga grinned as more and more noise started coming from outside.

Without a word Oikawa picked Suga up in his arms and ran to the balcony just as the bedroom door slammed open with Daichi heading a mob of angry crows.

"Suga!!" he yelled, but Suga merely kicked out his leg and waved as Oikawa took a leap into the sky.

"Be back by dinner!"


End file.
